La Légendre de Godric Gryffondor
by tgsrct
Summary: Avant d'être tué par Salazar, Gryffondor jette une malédiction sur la descendance de son meurtrier. Il promis de se réincarner dans le membre de sa maison qui s'en montrerai digne. Qui est l'élu cette fois? Que serait la vie si Voldemort avait un fils caché? Ce fils est bien décidé à venger son père... (Histoire se passant quand Harry à 20 ans)
1. Chapter 1: Le Meurtre

**Chapitre 1 : Le meurtre**

Vers l'an mille, la nuit tombait sur le parc de Poudlard. Il pleuvait des cordes sur tout le domaine du château fraîchement construit par quatre grands sorciers renommé pour leur puissance et leur incroyable magie.

L'un des quatre, celui s'appelait Godric Gryffondor, courait et courait dans ce même parc sans s'arrêter. Il faisait ça pour échapper à son destin mais il savait au fond de lui que cette tentative était vaine. Le courageux fondateur prit la direction de la Forêt Interdite mais se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac. Cherchant une issue en vain, il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit un rire derrière lui. C'était Salazar Serpentard, son meilleur ami devenu son pire ennemi.

Le rouge et or prit sa baguette et se mit en position, prêt au combat. Salazar s'approcha et dit d'un air mauvais :

-Allons allons Godric ! Tu n'a quand même pas crut que tu pouvais t'échapper comme ça ?

-Salazar ! Il fut un temps où nous étions les meilleurs amis, où nous étions des frères de cœur ! Cette manie du sang-pur à fait que tu nous a tourné le dos ! Tu as commencé à perdre ton sang-froid et tu m'as jeté un sort de magie noire rien que parce que je contredisais tes idées. Ce n'est pas moi le méchant dans toute cette histoire !

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu veux tuer la noble race des sorciers en nous faisant cohabiter et nous marier avec des moldus ou des sang-de-bourbes qui nous ont volé notre magie !

-Ils n'ont rien volé ! Leurs pouvoirs se sont développés autant que ceux d'un enfant venant d'une famille de sorciers ! S'énerva Gryffondor.

-De toute façon, tu m'as ridiculisé devant Helga et Rowena. Maintenant, je vais te tuer et par la même occasion tuer ton amour pour les moldus.

-Vas-y ! Tue-moi ! Sache que dans plus ou moins mille ans, je reviendrais. Oui, je reviendrais et me réincarnerais dans le Gryffondor qui s'en montrera le plus digne. A nous deux, nous vaincrons ta lignée une fois pour toute si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Salazar pâlit un peu sur le coup. Sa noble lignée devait être préservée. C'était capital pour que sa gloire continue au fil du temps. Il eut une illumination et dit d'un ton triomphant :

-Les sang-de-bourbe seront tous tués avant ! J'ai aménagé une salle secrète dans le château. Cette salle contient une arme qui me permettra de tuer toute la racaille ! Seuls mes héritiers pourront l'ouvrir grâce au Fourchelangue !

-Quelle est cette fameuse arme ? Dit Godric d'une voix blanche.

-Un animal légendaire qui peut vivre des siècles et des siècles tout en gardant son pouvoir : un basilic!

-Quand je me réincarnerais, je détruirais cette créature. Mon pauvre Salazar, j'ai remarqué que le ventre d'Helga s'arrondissait. Je ne suis pas dupe ! Je connais votre union secrète. Je sais également que ta descendance existera bel et bien. Je te maudis à jamais ! INCARNAM TEMPORIS !

Godric leva sa baguette et un éclair inonda la forêt. Quand la lumière s'atténua, Salazar s'approcha de son ennemi et vit qu'il était inconscient. Le vert et argent pointa sa baguette sur le corp et murmura :

-Avada Kedavra.

Un jet de lumière verte atteignit le fondateur en pleine poitrine et son cœur cessa de battre. Salazar masqua les preuves et fit apparaître un serpent venimeux. Il lui ordonna en Fourchelangue de mordre le corps puis le meurtrier partit annoncer que le grand Godric Gryffondor venait de mourir, mordu par un serpent. Serpentard ne se doutait pas que ce geste serait signe de malheur pour son arrière, arrière, arrière, etc… petit-fils et que celui-ci devrait échapper plusieurs fois à la mort dans sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2: Le Rendez-Vous

**Voilà la suite ! Merci à ****nepheria4**** et à ****caramiss**** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Merci aux autres à qui j'ai su répondre directement. Pour info, l'histoire est déjà écrite entièrement car je l'ai postée sur un autre site. J'ai découvert celui-ci après avoir tout écrit et j'ai décidé de poster l'histoire qui est en 12 parties. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite ! Le prochain chapitre sera très bientôt (j'espère demain) mais je ne promets rien. BONNE LECTURE ! :D**

**Chapitre 2 : Le Rendez-vous**

Mille ans plus tard, dans une matinée chaude d'été, tout était calme à Godric's Hollow. Harry Potter, un jeune sorcier de vingt ans, se réveilla tôt avec un grand sourire. Il se retourna et regarda tendrement la femme rousse endormie à côté de lui. Le jeune homme avait bel et bien vaincu Voldemort trois ans auparavant et depuis, il avait refait sa vie. Il était d'abord retourné à Poudlard pour faire sa 7ième année en même temps que Ginny avec qui il était ressortit depuis la fin de la guerre et puis, il avait directement été embauché par le Ministère de la Magie en tant que chef de l'escadron des Aurors d'élite. Il n'eut même pas à faire de formation car le ministère estimait qu'il devait déjà être très doué pour avoir réussi à échapper à Voldemort pendant presque un an. Ginny, quant à elle, suivait une formation de médicomage à St-Mangouste avec Hermione et excellait dans toutes les matières avec son amie.

En se réveillant, Harry ne pensa qu'à une chose : aujourd'hui était son premier anniversaire de mariage. En effet, voyant qu'il avait un travail, Harry n'avait pas hésité à demander la main de Ginny qui accepta avec joie. Ils se marièrent le 11 août. Harry se rappellerait toute sa vie des paroles que Mme Weasley avait eu envers lui ce jour-là. La femme s'était approchée de son beau-fils et lui avait dit en le serrant dans ses bras :

-Harry, tu as toujours été comme un septième fils pour moi. Tu as toujours fait partie de la famille dans mon cœur ainsi que dans celui d'Arthur et je suis très heureuse que ce soit également officiel.

Sans le savoir, ce jour-là, Molly Weasley avait touché profondément Harry qui ne cessait de penser « j'ai une famille ! ».

Après avoir gagné assez d'argent, le jeune homme avait reconstruit la maison de ses parents et l'avais remise à son état d'origine afin d'y vivre tranquillement avec sa femme.

Et donc, le 11 août Harry descendit tôt dans la cuisine et fit le petit-déjeuner pour deux. Quand tout fut prêt, il alla réveiller Ginny qui devait partir avec lui à Poudlard.

En effet, après la guerre, Harry mit du temps avant de se remettre pleinement de tous les morts. Le garçon avait également du mal à se mettre en tête que Voldemort n'existait plus et qu'il n'avait plus de soucis à se faire à ce niveau-là. Aujourd'hui, sa femme et lui allaient à Poudlard pour régler quelque chose qui chiffonnait Harry depuis sa première année. C'était cette fameuse phrase « Pas à Serpentard ? Tu es sûr ? Tu as d'immenses qualités tu sais, je le vois dans ta tête et Serpentard te mènerait sur le chemin de la grandeur, cela ne fait aucun doute, non ? ». Harry s'était dit par après que ce n'était que la partie d'âme de Voldemort qui avait fait hésiter le Choixpeau mais le jeune homme avait des doutes. Il avait donc prit rendez-vous avec McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard depuis la mort de Rogue, afin de refaire le test du Choixpeau. Le professeur avait accepté la demande sans hésitations car elle comprenait le trouble du jeune homme. De plus, elle voulait avoir des nouvelles de celui qu'elle avait si souvent réprimandé tout en admirant son courage face à tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer dans son enfance et son adolescence.

Harry arriva donc accompagné de Ginny à Poudlard pour son entretien prévu à 10h. Hagrid vint leur ouvrir et le jeune homme se jeta sur lui pour lui dire bonjour comme il l'avait déjà fait mainte et mainte fois. Le géant tapa maladroitement le dos du garçon qui dû retenir un gémissement face à la force de son grand ami. Le demi-géant se montrait encore plus affectueux envers Harry (si cela était possible) depuis qu'il avait crû à sa mort lors de la bataille. Hagrid demanda :

-Alors Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

-Oh, je refais ma vie petit à petit. J'ai aussi arrêté Lucius Malfoy qui était en cavale depuis la chute de son maître. Je l'ai retrouvé mal au point au bord d'un lac en Ecosse.

-Bien joué ! Au fait, Harry, le professeur McGonagall m'a dit tes doutes concernant ta répartition. Sache que je pense sincèrement que tu es un pur Gryffondor. Cela se voit avec tout le courage dont tu as dû faire preuve. Dit Hagrid d'un ton compatissant.

-Oui, c'est vrai que de m'enfuir pendant un an fait de moi quelqu'un de courageux ! Ironisa Harry.

Cette remarque lui valut une bonne claque de la part de Ginny sur le bras et une autre de la part de Hagrid sur la tête. Cette dernière le projeta d'un bon mètre en avant et le fit tomber lourdement sur le sol. Hagrid s'excusa de sa force le mieux qu'il put avant de partir avec le survivant vers le château.

En chemin, Harry repassa les bons moments qu'il avait eu avec Hermione, Ron et Ginny dans cette école. Les discussions en dessous d'un arbre au bord du lac, les visites au garde-chasse, le calamar géant… tous ces souvenirs repassaient en boucle dans la tête d'Harry qui était content de revenir dans son premier vrai foyer. Harry entra dans le grand hall et McGonnall les accueillit chaleureusement :

-Harry, Ginny, je vous attendais. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien professeur. Dit Harry.

-Appelez-moi Minerva s'il-vous-plaît !

Harry fut un peu gêné de la proposition car il avait l'impression que hier encore, MsGonagall lui donnait cours de métamorphose. Il suivit la directrice vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé devant la statue qui garde l'entrée, McGonagall dit :

-Fondant du chaudron !

La statue ouvrit le passage et Harry entra dans le bureau. Il tourna la tête vers le portrait de Dumbledore qui le regardait avec intérêt et lui dit :

-Comment allez-vous professeur ?

-Très bien Harry, merci. Je sais pourquoi tu es là et je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi. Dit Dumbledore avec les yeux pétillants.

Harry sourit timidement et tourna sa tête vers un tabouret. Sur ce tabouret reposait le vieux Choipeau. Il allait enfin savoir, maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3: Légende de Godric Gryffondor

**Voilà le troisième chapitre. J'espère que vous allez aimer. La suite demain normalement. Bonne lecture ! :D**

**Chapitre 3 : La Légende de Godric Gryffondor**

Harry s'approcha du Choixpeau et leva la tête vers le professeur McGonagall et Ginny qui le regardait en signe d'encouragement à continuer. Il prit le chapeau rapiécé et le mit sur sa tête. Il entendit une voix dans sa tête lui dire :

-Harry Potter ! Je me rappelle de toi ! Je t'avais dit que tu aurais eu parfaitement ta place chez les Serpentards. Je vois cependant un changement. Oh oui, d'accord ! Il te manque quelque chose qui ne faisais pas partie de toi. Tu es entièrement … Gryffondor !

A ces paroles, un éclair blanc aveugla la pièce. C'était une lumière vive qui aveugla tout le monde. Quand la lumière s'atténua, le professeur McGonagall vit son ancien élève à terre : il avait perdu connaissance. Elle marmonna un « Il faut toujours que cela tombe sur lui » et l'emmena ailleurs.

….

Harry se réveilla bien des heures plus tard avec un énorme mal de tête dans un endroit qui lui semblait un peu trop familier : L'infirmerie de Poudlard. Pour confirmer ses pensées, il vit Mme Pomfresh s'avancer d'un pas précipité avec des fioles de potion de guérison de toutes les tailles et formes. En voyant que son patient était réveillé, elle dit :

-Ah Mr Potter ! Si on m'avait dit que je devrais vous soigner encore après Poudlard, je n'en aurais pas douté. Vous êtes venu ici plus souvent que les autres élèves ! Vous vous êtes évanoui dans le bureau de la directrice depuis ce matin. Il est 20h maintenant et votre femme est rentrée à Godric's Hollow. McGonagall m'a demandé de la prévenir s'il y avait du nouveau.

-Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Non mais le professeur McGonagall a demandé à vous voir dans son bureau dès que vous serez apte à quitter le lit. Je vais vérifier si tout va bien et puis, vous pourrez partir.

Après que Mme Pomfresh l'eut examiné sous toutes les coutures, Harry se leva et parti vers le bureau qu'il connaissait si bien maintenant. Le professeur McGonagall l'accueillit d'une voix blanche et lui dit :

-Mr Potter, je dois vous raconter une légende qui serait apparemment vrai. Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de la légende de Serpentard et de sa Chambre des Secrets ?

Harry hocha la tête et attendit que McGonagall continue, impatient de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

-Gryffondor avait aussi sa légende: La légende de son meurtre. L'histoire raconte qu'avant de se faire tuer par Salazar, Godric aurait lancé une malédiction contre son meurtrier. Il aurait maudit la descendance de son ennemi en jurant de se réincarner dans le Gryffondor qui s'en montrerait le plus digne et de tuer la lignée de Serpentard. Le sort qu'il se lança pour parvenir à ses fins aveugla Salazar et il le retrouva inconscient. D'après la légende, Salazar aurait camouflé son méfait mais Rowena Serdaigle, qui était amoureuse de Gryffondor, aurait tout découvert et aurait fait éclater la vérité. Le phénomène qui s'est passé dans le bureau est exactement le même qui s'est passé lors de la mort du fondateur. Depuis que vous vous êtes évanoui, le Choixpeau ne sait plus parler et c'était le chapeau de Godric. Je crois que c'est vous l'Elu encore une fois.

-Mais, professeur, Voldemort était le dernier de la lignée de Serpentard. Il n'a plus de descendants ! Dit Harry qui avait du mal à encaisser la nouvelle.

-Apparemment non sinon Gryffondor n'aurait pas eu à vous choisir. Je ne sais pas comment il va se manifester mais je voudrais juste savoir. Avez-vous eut mal à la tête dernièrement ?

-Oui, juste en me réveillant à l'infirmerie. Mais je ne suis pas Gryffondor et vous parlez d'une réincarnation.

-Je vois que vous êtes vous-même et je ne sais pas comment Godric va se présenter. Si vous voyez quelque chose d'inhabituel. Prévenez-moi car je serais là pour vous aider cette fois. Je pense que Godric avait ensorcelé son chapeau afin de voir qui serait l'élu, celui qui était le plus Gryffondor de tous. Je pense que rien ne s'est passé lors de votre répartition à cause de l'horcruxe en vous mais que maintenant, il a pût voir comment vous êtes réellement. Sachez Potter que malgré l'ironie du sort, je suis très fière car vous êtes vraiment celui qui correspond. Je l'ai senti en vous voyant la première fois. Votre puissance est telle que je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez dormir à l'infirmerie ou la salle sur demande cette nuit car j'aimerais savoir comment ce sort va agir. Vous pouvez aussi passer en cuisine pour vous prendre à manger car il n'y a pas de banquet étant donné que c'est les vacances d'été. Bonne nuit.

Harry partit avec plein de sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculait dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas revivre une prophétie mais il était fier de représenter sa maison. Le garçon pensa à Ginny avec qui il avait enfin une vie stable et sans danger mais maintenant on venait de lui dire que sa vie allait encore être difficile pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne le voulait pas tout simplement. Il n'alla pas en cuisine car l'émotion du jour lui avait coupé l'appétit et il partit directement vers le morceau de mur du 7ième étage. La porte apparu et Harry entra dans une grande pièce avec un lit à baldaquin semblable à celui qu'il avait occupé durant sa scolarité. Le jeune homme se coucha et s'enroula dans les couettes mais n'arriva pas à dormir. Il entendait dans sa tête un petit bourdonnement qui devenait une voix masculine de plus en plus nette. Cette voix ne cessait de dire :

-N'ai pas peur Harry! Je suis Godric, Godric Gryffondor.


	4. Chapter 4: L'héritier

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre du jour. Je vais répondre aux reviews d'abord :**

**nepheria4 : ****C'est vrai que l'idée d'un serpentard dans la tête d'Harry serait très drôle mais ici c'est la légende de Gryffondor. Serpentard est bel et bien mort… j'en suis désolée :( C'est vrai que c'est souvent du connu bien contre mal mais ici je ne peux pas changer une fic écrite depuis plus d'un an et déjà postée sur un autre site. J'espère que tu comprends. Il y aura un peu d'amour et de sentiment mais pas entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Ils se haïssaient trop pour en faire une. J'espère que malgré tout, tu continueras à lire ma fic. Merci de ta review ! :)**

**Chapitre 4 : L'héritier**

Harry se retourna dans son lit et tomba à terre en entendant la voix. Cette voix qui prétendait être le fondateur. Harry s'habilla en vitesse et courut rejoindre le bureau de McGonagall en essayant de fermer son esprit pour ne pas laisser la voix le contrôler. La directrice fut très surprise de le voir débarquer dans son bureau à cette heure si tardive mais ne sut faire aucun commentaires car Harry parla rapidement :

-Professeur ! Godric m'a parlé !

-Expliquez-vous Potter !

-J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand j'ai entendu une voix. Elle m'a dit de ne pas avoir peur et que c'était Godric Gryffondor. J'ai fermé mon esprit par après et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles.

-Je crois que sa réincarnation consiste à pouvoir vous transmettre ses pensées et à vous parler. Essayez de vous concentrer et de le contacter afin qu'il explique sa version de l'histoire.

Harry ferma les yeux et se força à appeler Godric mais rien ne vint dans un premier temps. Ce fut seulement un quart d'heure plus tard qu'Harry eut un « bonjour » de la part d'une voix masculine. Le jeune homme demanda dans sa tête :

-Etes-vous bien Godric Gryffondor ? Si oui, pourquoi êtes-vous là et pourquoi moi ?

-Je vais te raconter toute l'histoire mais laisse-moi d'abord commencer par le soir où j'ai lancé le sortilège s'il-te-plaît. Le soir où je suis mort, je me suis lancé un sortilège afin de pouvoir me débrouiller suffisamment pour pouvoir anéantir la lignée de Serpentard si celle-ci existait toujours. J'ai mis mon esprit dans le Choixpeau afin de regarder l'âme des élèves et de voir quel était le Gryffondor le plus digne de tous pour accomplir cette tâche. Lors de ta répartition, je ne t'avais pas choisis car j'ignorais que ce n'était pas toi qui te donnais ce côté Serpentard mais que c'était cette partie d'âme. C'est pour cela également que le Choixpeau ne parle plus depuis que tu l'as mis car tant que l'héritier ne sera pas mort, je ne retournerais pas répartir les élèves.

-Il y a un petit problème à ce plan. Dit Harry.

-Lequel ? Demanda Godric qui n'en voyait pas.

-J'ai tué le dernier héritier de la famille de Salazar il y a trois ans donc je n'ai personne à tuer pour cette mission.

-C'est impossible ! Je n'aurais pas réussi à changer de corps si Serpentard n'a pas d'héritier. Tu es sûr que celui que tu as tué n'a pas de frère, sœur, enfant ?

-Il a tué lui-même toute sa famille et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'enfants. En même temps, sa vie était très secrète dans le monde donc cela se pourrait même si je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu faire.

-Demande aux professeurs ! Ordonna Godric.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et raconta toute la conversation au professeur McGonagall et au portrait de Dumbledore. La directrice n'avait pas cessé de fixer son ancien élève et hocha négativement la tête quand Harry lui parla que Voldemort aurait peut-être un fils caché. Cependant, Dumbledore eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et dit :

-Voldemort a bien un fils. Je ne t'en avais jamais parlé car je ne savais pas quelle serait ta réaction. J'ai appris cette nouvelle lors de mes voyages pour collecter ses souvenirs. Ce fils aurait été caché de tous afin de servir d'arme secrète. Voldemort avait beaucoup d'aventure d'un soir avec ses Mangemorts de sexe féminin et l'une d'elle serait tombée enceinte juste avant le meurtre de tes parents. J'ai appris il y a peu que ce garçon s'appelle Tom Jedusor troisième du nom et qu'il a fait ses études à Durmstrang afin d'apprendre la magie noire. Il aurait disparu après la mort de son père et personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant car j'estimais que les enfants ne sont pas leurs parents. Dit Dumbledore, content d'avoir pu aider malgré sa mort.

-Albus ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit jusqu'à présent ? S'énerva McGonagall.

Harry n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation car il dut se concentrer afin de parler à Godric de la dernière découverte. Celui-ci n'en fut pas vraiment étonné et Harry demanda :

-Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de vous parler ? Je dois me concentrer autant que si je devais fermer mon esprit pour l'Occlumencie !

-C'est normal car le sort n'est pas encore complètement établi. Demain, il te suffira de penser tes paroles mais sans fermer les yeux et te couper du monde. Tu m'entendras aussi très nettement. Je te conseille d'aller au lit car demain, on doit préparer un plan pour attaquer.

Harry coupa la communication et se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall afin de lui demander s'il pouvait partir dormir. Celle-ci répondit :

-Oui, retournez dans la Salle sur Demande. Je vais envoyer un hibou à votre femme afin qu'elle vienne demain et que nous parlions de tout cela. Voulez-vous que je réunisse aussi le trio d'or ?

-Le trio d'or ? Demanda Harry qui n'avait jamais entendu ce nom.

-C'est comme cela que vos professeurs vous appelait, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger et vous quand vous sauviez le monde à l'école. Cela était plus simple.

Harry rougit et approuva car il avait toujours mené ses guerres avec ses amis et il ne comptait pas faire autrement cette fois-ci.

Le jeune homme rejoignit la Salle sur Demande afin de dormir et d'avoir du repos bien mérité avant de se relancer dans l'aventure.


	5. Chapter 5: Reconstruction du trio

**Pas de reviews cette fois-ci alors bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 5 : Reconstruction du trio**

Harry passa une nuit agitée et pleine de cauchemar concernant le Tom Jedusor inconnu. Il se réveilla le lendemain en sueur mais il reprit vite ses esprits et mit ses lunettes afin d'aller s'habiller. Le jeune homme arriva une heure plus tard dans la Grande Salle où il allait prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres professeurs du château. Il remarqua que les élèves se retournaient sur son passage en chuchotant et que certains Gryffondor lui faisait même la révérence ce qui ne l'enchantait pas. Quand il fut arrivé à côté de la directrice, il demanda :

-Pourquoi me fixent-ils tous comme ça ? Certains étaient déjà là quand j'ai fait mes études donc ils devraient être habitués. En plus, c'est les vacances non ?

-La rumeur comme quoi vous seriez l'Elu et que Gryffondor serait en vous s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre et tout le monde vous fait la révérence car vous abritez un des quatre grands de Poudlard. Et oui, c'est les vacances mais on a décidé de garder l'école ouverte pour les élèves qui le voulait à la fin de la guerre.

-Elle n'a pas tort tu sais. Dit Gryffondor.

-Pourriez-vous arrêter de surgir comme ça sans prévenir ? J'ai failli renverser mon jus de citrouille ! Dit Harry à voix haute en s'énervant.

McGonagall le regarda les sourcils levés et Harry expliqua la situation car il se rendait bien compte que le fait qu'il parle tout seul devait intriguer plus d'un. A peine eut-il finit de manger que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et trois personnes entrèrent dont une tête aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés qui criait:

-Harry James POTTER ! Tu ne sais même pas attendre une dizaine d'années avant d'avoir encore le poids du monde sur les épaules et comme d'habitude, qui va devoir être le cerveau du groupe ? C'est encore moi, Hermione Granger, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de service !

Harry n'avait jamais vu Hermione comme ça et il se ratatinait sur place au fur et mesure que la jeune fille s'avançait en parlant. McGonagall rit en voyant son élève le plus courageux faiblir devant sa meilleure amie et Harry regarda les deux autres arrivants. C'était Ron et Ginny. L'un était là avec un grand sourire signifiant « On part quand ? » et l'autre avait une lueur de défi dans les yeux disant « Tu n'as pas intérêt à rompre avec moi cette fois-ci et je te suis ! ». Cette dernière ne rassura pas Harry pour autant qui ne voulait pas recevoir la colère de sa femme car celle-ci pouvait être une Molly Weasley rajeunie quand elle le voulait. Harry dit d'une voix timide:

-Salut, content de vous voir tous les trois.

-Moi aussi vieux ! Dit Ron avec un sourire goguenard en voyant Harry dans cet état face à deux filles.

Les professeurs admiraient la scène avec des yeux rieurs et McGonagall se manifesta d'un léger toussotement qui fit qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle venait de se donner en spectacle. Elle rougit et Harry proposa d'aller dans la Salle sur Demande afin qu'ils en parlent calmement ensemble.

Arrivés dans la pièce, Hermione s'assit et fusilla Harry du regard en attendant des explications sur cette nouvelle mission. Harry commença à parler et à expliquer la situation et quand il eut finit, Hermione s'excusa :

-Désolé Harry, je croyais que tu avais accepté une mission quelconque et que tu avais le choix. Je croyais que tu voulais encore sauver le monde avec ta grandeur d'âme.

-Crois-moi que si j'avais eu le choix, je ne me serais pas embarqué là-dedans car j'ai assez combattu pour toute une vie mais Godric a besoin de moi. Il m'a choisi et je dois défendre l'honneur des Gryffondors. J'ai besoin de vous car je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais sans vous.

-On te suit Harry. Où tu veux, quand tu veux. Dit Hermione.

Ginny regarda Harry en attendant la réponse à sa question muette : Pouvait-elle les suivre cette fois-ci ?

Harry y répondit par l'affirmative car il se souvenait de l'année passée à chercher les horcruxes et il se rappelait surtout que Ginny lui manquait beaucoup dans les moments durs.

Quand tout fut au point, Harry demanda à s'entretenir seul avec Godric et ses amis le laissèrent pour revoir le château qu'ils n'avaient plus vu depuis un petit moment. Harry pensa à peine un « Godric » que celui-ci lui répondit « oui » directement et clairement : la connexion était parfaite. Une conversation s'ensuivit :

-Pensez-vous que j'ai bien fait de leur demander de venir avec moi ?

-Je crois que oui mais seul l'avenir nous dira si c'est le bon choix. Je pense qu'ils font ta force et que tu ne sauras pas aller jusqu'au bout tout seul car tu as besoin de tes amis et de l'amour qu'ils te portent. J'ai observé ton esprit et j'ai vu tout ce que vous avez traversé ensemble. Vous êtes un groupe avec des membres unique : Hermione est l'intelligence, Ron, la tactique et toi, le courage et la détermination. Seul, vous êtes fort mais ensemble, vous êtes presque invincibles.

-Merci.

Harry savait que si Gryffondor ne voulait personne avec lui pour sa quête, il devrait renvoyer ses amis et sa femme chez eux mais c'était un vrai soulagement de savoir qu'il ne serait pas seul. Il rangea un peu la pièce avant de sortir sa carte du Maraudeur.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

Le jeune homme vit que ses amis étaient en visite chez Hagrid. Il rangea donc sa cape afin de les rejoindre car il voulait passer du temps avec eux comme autrefois tant qu'il était encore temps car il savait qu'ils devraient se cacher dès qu'ils auraient déclaré la guerre à la descendance de Serpentard. Ils devraient se cacher car aucun endroit ne serait sûr et il faudrait agir dans l'ombre pour ne pas avoir des représailles du ministère.

Il traversa le parc ensoleillé avec la ferme intention de profiter de la fin de cette journée.


	6. Chapter 6: Derniers détails

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que je n'ai pas posté hier mais j'avais beaucoup de boulot pour l'école. D'ailleurs, je poste même ce chapitre à 22h car je n'ai pas su le faire avant. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6 : Derniers détails**

Harry traversa le parc ensoleillé et découvrit ses amis en train de manger des biscuits durs comme de la pierre et de boire des tasses de thé grandes comme des bols. Il rit devant ce spectacle qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs et les rejoignit en acceptant avec joie ce que le géant lui offrait même si il devait aller voir Mme Pomfresh après pour un contrôle de ses dents. Hagrid s'approcha d'Harry et dit:

-Tu as encore un poids sur tes épaules, hein ? Je voulais te dire que je sais que tu y arriveras sans problèmes et que je crois en toi.

-Merci. Dit Harry, reconnaissant.

La journée se termina calmement et le groupe alla dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall afin de discuter de la « mission ». Elle les accueillit la mine grave et fit apparaître un rouleau de parchemin long d'un mètre avec un début de plan. Elle expliqua :

-J'ai noté sur ce papier tout ce que le portrait du professeur Dumbledore a pu me dire sur ce Tom Jedusor troisième du nom. Apparement, il aurait pris le nom de famille de sa mère afin de passer inaperçu à l'école de Durmstrang où il est enregistré sous le nom Tom Mckulin et serait le fils d'une mangemort nommée Helen Mckulin. Elle ne serait pas très connue du monde des sorciers car elle ne serait mangemort qu'en tant que maitresse officielle de Voldemort. C'est également le poste que Lestrange convoitait malgré son mariage avec Rodolphus. Mme Mckulin serait devenue enceinte une semaine avant la chute du seigneur des ténèbres quand vous aviez un an. Le garçon aurait donc 18 ans et aurait fini ses études depuis peu. Il a appris la mort de son père qu'il avait rencontré après son retour et voudrait se venger en vous tuant Mr Potter. Ce fait implique qu'il est aussi une menace pour vous ce qui vous donne une raison de plus de le tuer pour vous défendre en même temps. Il a disparu de la civilisation sorcière depuis deux mois et personne ne sait où il se trouve mais j'ai posté des membres de l'ordre dans tout le pays afin de vous aider. Je vous conseille d'aller au 12 Square Grimmaurd afin de vous protéger grâce au sortilège fidelitas. Celui-ci n'est plus très sûr depuis la grande bataille mais c'est mieux que rien. Ce plan vous va-t'il ?

Après sa tirade, Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte car il venait de se rendre compte que l'aventure allait recommencer et qu'il devrait encore se cacher pendant un moment indéterminé. Harry accepta l'offre de McGonagall et demanda quand même :

-Professeur, savez-vous pourquoi Voldemort n'a pas tué son fils comme il a tué les autres membres de sa famille ?

-Il semblerait qu'à son retour, le seigneur des ténèbres ait envisagé malgré les apparences qui disaient le contraire qu'il pouvait mourir en vous affrontant. Ayant un grand respect pour les fondateurs et surtout pour Serpentard qui était son parent, il décida de garder son fils en vie afin d'être sûr de perpétuer la lignée de Serpentard. Dit Dumbledore qui n'avait pas expliqué ce point à McGonagall.

Harry eut le cerveau vide un instant mais il s'entendit dire d'une voix plus grâve :

-Sachez, professeur Dumbledore, que vous avez ma plus grande gratitude concernant les informations que vous m'avez fournie. Vous méritez d'avoir été à Gryffondor pour tout ce que vous avez fait dans votre vie et Poudlard ne pouvait avoir meilleur directeur après nous.

Harry reprit le contrôle de son corps et il entendit une voix dans sa tête lui expliquer :

-Quand tu es occupé par tes pensées, je peux prendre le contrôle de ton corps et parler à travers toi. Désolé mais je voulais m'exprimer sans que tu fasses le message.

-La prochaine fois prévenez-moi avant de prendre le contrôle car je n'aime pas ça ! S'énerva Harry.

Il expliqua aux directeurs que c'était le fondateur qui avait parlé et Dumbledore rougit dans son portrait car il était touché des compliments de Gryffondor. McGonagall reprit :

-Vous partirez demain matin et je vous tiendrai au courant par la cheminée des recherches. Si vous vous sentez en danger, j'ai prévu un sac de secours avec tente et des vivres non-périssables pour deux semaines. J'ai aussi modifié le sort anti-transplanage pour que seul vous quatre puissiez sortir de l'intérieur de la maison par ce moyen. En attendant, je pense que la Salle sur Demande saura vous accueillir tous. Sur ce, je vous laisse discuter et je vous revois lors du dîner.

Les amis quittèrent le bureau et allèrent dans la Salle Va-et-Viens afin de l'installer. Ils eurent un sourire entendu quand ils firent apparaître deux lits deux personnes au lieu de quatre lits une personne. Les filles décidèrent de demander un peu de décoration en demandant des pots de fleurs et des cadres aux murs. Quand elles furent satisfaites, elles accompagnèrent les garçons dans la Grande Salle et ils prirent un repas comme avant sauf qu'ils étaient à la table des professeurs et non à celle des élèves.

Ils partirent rapidement afin de faire leurs valise et de se préparer à ce qui les attendait. Les victimes du destin s'endormirent, chacun avec leur femme ou petite-amie respective, jusqu'au lendemain en essayant d'oublier ce qui les attendait le lendemain.


	7. Chapter 7: 12 Square Grimmaurd

**Voilà la suite ! Merci de me lire et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ! Bisous ! :)**

**Chapitre 7 : 12 Square Grimmaurd**

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain avec une boule dans le ventre. Il voulait sauver l'honneur de Gryffondor mais il voulait également mener une petite vie tranquille dans son village natal. Une voix dans sa tête (qu'il reconnut comme étant celle du fondateur) lui dit :

-Oh arrête ! Je vois dans ta tête et je sais que tu n'arrivais pas à te faire à cette vie sans danger. Je sais que tu as besoin d'action alors maintenant prends ton sac et pars à l'aventure comme autrefois !

Revigoré par ces paroles qui étaient justes même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, Harry réveilla ses amis assez brusquement et les traina de force vers la Grande Salle afin de partir le plus vite possible. Ses compagnons de toujours le rembarrèrent à corps et à cris avant de déclarer forfait devant un Harry qui tenait quatre baguettes dans sa main.

Après avoir ingurgité des toasts et des œufs aux plats (plus un part de gâteau au chocolat pour Ron, qui n'arrivait jamais à satisfaire son estomac), ils filèrent dans le bureau de la directrice pour prendre le portauloin qui les attendait.

McGonagall leur fit les dernières recommandations en leur assurant de leur faire parvenir des vivres chaque semaine pour qu'ils sortent le moins possible. Elle ajouta :

-Ce portauloin n'est pas connu du ministère de la magie afin que l'on ne puisse pas suivre votre trace. Il part dans dix secondes, cinq, quatre, trois...

Harry empoigna le vieux bouquin de justesse et tout devint flou autour de lui. Il sentit qu'on le tirait par le nombril et il eut une soudaine envie de vomir. Finalement, ses genoux touchèrent une surface dure : Ils étaient de retour au 12, Square Grimmaurd, la maison aux souvenirs douloureux.

Ils s'assirent tous les quatre dans le vieux canapé moisi afin de reprendre leurs souffles car ce n'était vraiment pas le moyen de transport le plus agréable qui soit même si il était quand même mieux que le transplanage. Une heure plus tard, Harry se décida à appeler Kreattur. En effet, après la victoire du jeune homme, l'Elfe était tellement reconnaissant envers le sorcier d'avoir vengé la mort de son ancien maître Regulus qu'il décida de suivre Harry et de se mettre à son service dans sa nouvelle demeure. Le Survivant entra dans la cuisine et murmura :

-Kreattur ?

Un petit « pop » sonore se fit entendre et Harry vit devant lui une Elfe au nez écrasé et avec un médaillon autour du cou devant lui. L'Elfe s'inclina respectueusement et dit :

-Maître Harry m'a appelé ? Kreattur voudrait savoir ce que maître Harry fait dans l'ancienne maison des Black Monsieur ?

-Kreattur, nous sommes ici pour nous cacher et je t'ordonne de ne pas communiquer de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit notre emplacement. Je voudrais que tu restes ici pour faire le ménage comme à Godric's Hollow. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas rester.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez monsieur. Couina l'Elfe.

Malgré le fait que son passé était plus ou moins houleux, Harry avait commencé à s'attacher à Kreattur mais redoutait quand même une trahison. Le jeune homme prennait donc ses précautions en donnant ses ordres mais sinon il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé dans le temps où il faisait ses études à Poudlard.

L'Elfe s'attela aussitôt à la tâche en essayant de nettoyer la couche de poussière qui s'étendait au-dessus des meubles de la cuisine. Harry lui sourit et partit dans l'ancienne chambre de son parrain, Sirius Black, afin de parler calmement à Gryffondor. Le jeune homme voulait savoir si l'illustre fondateur avait un plan concernant la tâche à accomplir. Le fondateur prit la parole en premier :

-Je sais que tu veux un plan mais je n'en ai pas. Je sais juste que si ce fils veut vraiment venger son père, il doit surement essayer de voir tout ce qui se rattache à la vie de son père car la famille est très importante dans la lignée de Serpentard et les racines de chaque membre l'est aussi.

-Tu veux dire qu'il serait probablement dans un endroit où Voldemort a vécu où fait un crime comme l'orphelinat ou le manoir des Gaunt ?

-Si tu me dis que Lord Voldemort est lié à ces endroits, alors, oui.

-L'orphelinat n'existe plus depuis des années. On l'a découvert lors de notre chasse aux horcruxes. Il reste le manoir des Gaunt, une forêt en Albanie mais il faudrait demander à la Dame Grise des renseignements et enfin, Poudlard. Le château me paraît improbable car il est le mieux gardé. Je demanderais au professeur McGonagall d'interroger la Dame Grise et nous allons préparer un plan pour aller dans le manoir.

-Bon plan. On sait au moins vers où on va maintenant.

Rassuré d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire pour avancer, Harry descendit dans le salon et expliqua toute la conversation à ses amis qui eurent une mine sérieuse en comprenant enfin le danger que représentait cette mission.

Quand Harry retourna dans la cuisine afin de déjeuner, Il n'en crût pas ses yeux : la cuisine était étincelante et une soupe à l'oignon fumante mijotait. Il jeta un regard plein de gratitude à Kreattur qui lui promit de faire le salon après qu'ils aient mangé. L'Elfe avait usé de ses dons afin de rendre cette pièce vivable le plus rapidement possible au lieu de tout faire à la main. La soupe était la meilleure qu'Harry n'eut jamais goûtée malgré le fait que c'était Kreattur qui cuisinait pour lui depuis trois ans. Il se reposa une heure avant d'aller préparer tout avec ses compagnons de route.


End file.
